Olaf's melted surprise (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: The holidays have come and Olaf wants to help Elsa and Anna to find a way to celebrate. Will he find one or not?


Chapter 1

Everyone was outside decorating for Christmas. The people in the castle were decorating the tree. He was putting an ornament when the branch he had it on disappeared and someone came out.

"Surprise!" Olaf said.

The man putting the ornament down chuckled.

"Not yet, Olaf." he said.

"Surprise!" Olaf said coming out of a knight.

A woman gasped.

"Not yet, Olaf." she said she said with plates in their hands.

"Surprise!" Olaf said from behind.

A man gasped causing him to fall on the other gifts with one in his hands.

The man sighed.

"Not yet, Olaf." he said.

In the ball room Anna was opening the door and looking at everything.

"Whoa!" she said.

Then she saw a desert.

"Hello!" she said and tried to get a piece.

"Surprise!" Olaf said coming from the desert.

She gasped then chuckled.

"Olaf! Not yet!"

"Anna's right." Elsa said fixing up the weaklings while she walked down the stairs.

"Our surprise holiday party doesn't start until after the Jule bell rings.

"Sorry, the suspense is tearing me apart." Olaf said while Anna put his head back on him.

"Thank you!" he said when she put it back on.

Anna chuckled.

"I'm excited too, Olaf. This is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever." she said.

"The first of many to come." Elsa said with a small flag in her hand and put it on the table.

"Elsa, look! They're arriving!" Anna said and walked over to the window.

Then she turned around.

"Look at everyone

"They don't realize" she sang while the staff continued to set the table.

"We planned a party as a big surprise

Soon the ballroom will echo

With sounds of cheer

As we ring in the season this year

This is overdue"

"Gotta look our best" Elsa sang while she grabbed a tie for Olaf and put it on.

"Ooh!

I've never been

so nicely dressed" Olaf sang.

"We'll be hosting

and toasting" Elsa started with a glass in her hand.

"The whole night through

As we ring in

the season with you" she continued going in a circle with Anna's hands.

She was still a little nervous about Anna losing control of her powers and a repeat of last time.

"It's the first Christmas

in forever" Anna sang while she put some sugar on the cake.

"Since we opened up the gate" Elsa sang while Anna finished putting the sugar down and they started to go past the food.

"And it's the first Christmas

I remember to date" Anna sang while they went to the door.

"And it's already

worth the wait" they sang together and opened the gate.

Everyone started cheering.

"Look at all the joy" Elsa sang.

"All the joy" everyone sang together.

"And it's everywhere

Everywhere

I feel the Christmas spirit

in the air

Feel the spirit" Elsa continued.

"And the party will start

At the strike of noon

And we'll ring

in the season so soon" they finished together.

"Hey! It's Kristoff and Sven!" Olaf said then he gasped. "And the Jule bell! Why am I so excited about that?"

"Olaf, the Jule bell signals the start of the holidays in Arendelle." Elsa explained.

"Ooh!

"And it's almost time to ring the bell

We'll hear it chime through Arendelle" everyone sang while the bell went up to Kristoff and he put it on.

"It's finally here and it's happening fast" Elsa sang.

"We'll make up for all

We have missed in the past" Anna sang.

"It's time to celebrate

As we ring in the season

At last" Elsa and Anna finished together.

Then they rang the bell together.

"Let the holidays begin!" Elsa said.

Everyone started cheering.

"Okay, now!" Anna said.

Then they opened the door and chuckled.

"Surprise!" Anna, Elsa and Olaf said together.

Then they gasped as everyone started to leave.

"Uh-oh." Olaf said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, hold on. Going so soon?" Anna said and stopped someone.

"The Jule bell rang. I must get home for my family's holiday tradition... rolling the left side." a woman said holding their son's hand.

"Um..." Anna started but was interrupted.

"Ours is putting out porridge for the Tomte." a man said.

"We're making traditional bordstabelbakkels!" two women said.

"And I'm gonna filet the krumsakringlekakke! That's a thing, right?" Olaf said.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen?" Elsa started and they stopped.

"You're welcome to join us in the castle if you'd like." she continued.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But Olga and I should be getting home to knit socks for our grandchildren." Mr. Olsen said.

"It's our tradition." Mrs. Olsen said.

" Yes." Mr. Olsen said after he laughed.

"And we wouldn't want to intrude on your family traditions.

Elsa sighed.

"Oh, so the surprise is everyone left." Olaf said.

"Hey, I say it's their loss. Who needs a big party anyway?" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff?" Elsa said.

"I've got just the thing to cheer you up: my favorite traditional troll tradition. Care to join in?" he said.

"Uh, yeah!" she said.

"Okay, it starts with a gathering song,

"The Ballad of Flemmingrad." he said.

"I love ballads!" Olaf said clapping his hands smiling.

Then Kristoff started playing his guitar.

"Every December we all gather round

To pay our respects

To a troll so renowned

In remembrance of the friend we had

A jolly old soul

we called Flemmingrad

Tempo!

(Olaf was using one of his arms as a flute and Sven was dancing wit Kristoff.)

We all dig deep down

And we uproot the past

We shove up its nostrils

A fistful of grass"

"Nostrils?" Elsa said confused.

"We shape his likeness

Bless his soul"

Then Sven took the cloth off of the decoration and saw a troll made by Kristoff.

Olaf shrieked.

"Whoa, gross." Anna said.

"Oh Flemmy

The fungus troll" he finished singing then looked at Elsaand Anna.

"Now, you lick his forehead and make a wish."

Then he licked it and looked at them again.

"Who's next?"

"Elsa, you're up." Anna said.

Elsa gagged.

"Come on.

Tastes like lichen." he said.

"You're a princess.

You don't have to settle." Olaf said to Anna.

"Okay. Not so much a royal activity.

I get it."

Then Sven licked Kristoff after he picked up a pot.

"But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew.

It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd pleaser." he said.

"Oh, thanks. We're good." Anna said.

"Big breakfast." Elsa said and chuckled with her hand on her stomach.

Then they headed back inside.

Olaf started chuckling.

"I can't wait!"

"For what, Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"For your family tradition. What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he said forgetting about the other holiday's.

"Do we have any traditions, Anna? Do you remember?" Elsa asked.

Even though she's the oldest after that accident she forgot everything they used to do.

"Well, I remember...

It was long ago

They would ring the bell

We could hear it chime through Arendelle

I remember the way that I felt back then

We would ring in the season

We would ring in the season" she sang.

But the Jule bell was for the kingdom."

"What about us?" Elsa asked.

"After the gates were closed, we were never together."

She sighed.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. It's my fault we don't have a family tradition." Anna said.

"Wait, Anna..." Elsa said while Anna started to close the door and she hurried before it was closed.

Elsa sighed when it was closed her hand on the door. Then she left.

Olaf whimpered and remembered they didn't do anything.

Then he gasped and fan to find Sven.

"Sven! Anna and Elsa don't have a family tradition." he said when he got there.

Sven whimpered after hearing that.

"I know it's sad... but I have a solution! We'll go and find the best tradition Anna and Elsa have ever seen... and bring it back to the castle! Are you with me?" Olaf said smiling.

Then he held out his hand and Sven gave him a high five causing him to lose his hand.

"Ow!" he said.

Then he hopped onto Sven's sled and then they left.

"Let's go find their tradition!"


End file.
